Community:Trix/iTrade
iTrade is a group on Brick-opolis founded by Trix, and co-owned by Bino, and Alyx. The group is still active to this day, giving away tokens and premium memberships. History 2018 August *'August 25:' The iTrade Discord server was created, leading to massive success (getting 15 players in around 30 minutes) *'August 30:' The website released, along with the iTrade account (mainly created to publicize the iTrade group) September *'September 18:' The iTrade group was bought for 30 tokens by Trix, and starting getting members fast *'September 20-25:' Around this time, iTrade became the the top 5 most popular groups on Brickopolis October *'October 6:' Group Executives decide to make an announcement stating to go to the Brickopolis community bunker (An active Discord server run by the former staff of Brickopolis *'October 12:' The site finally announces its closure, with that, the iTrade community still held strong during this time period November *'November 17:' Under the same owners (Trix, Bino, and Alyx), a new Discord server is created to reignite activity in the group ] *'November 19: '''Comes with the release of OTMS, the website getting a spot on the Staff Picked list for groups, and iTrade gets to beta test the Ads feature *'November 20:' Namesnipe and iTrade battle for the 3rd most popular group spot *'November 22:' iTrade comes out on top, finally securing its spot as the 3rd most popular group on Brickopolis, it will stay this way until the Database Reset on January 19th, 2019 *'November 25:' On This Week On Brickopolis; Thankful Givings , iTrade and Brickopolis Myths get the group(s) of the week spot *'November 26:' A mysterious game by the name of iTrade HQ appears on the games section of the iTrade group tabs *'November 28:' iTrade is the first player-owned group to hit 40 members (and the 3rd group overall to reach this) December *'December 1:' Group CEO, Trix, gets to test out the first ever OTM item, OTM Test *'December 3:' The old iTrade server (Now labeled OldTrade), shuts down, leaving the new iTrade server the only one left *'December 4:' The biggest giveaway in all of BO history up to that point was announced on iTrade, a whopping 80 token giveaway *'December 8:' iTrade became the first ever player-owned group to reach 50 members (and the 3rd group overall to reach this) *'December 11:' The site goes down as the site prepares for V3, sadly, the site is down for the rest of the year *'December 12:' iTrade releases more ranks on the group, such as Decent Trader and Amazing Trader *'December 22:' A Christmas Trix Q&A event starts on the iTrade Discord server (ends a few days later) 2019 January *'January 17:' A Database reset is announced *'January 19:''' A pre-registry is started, accounts like Trix, Bino, Alyx, and the official iTrade account were reserved. A rumor (commonly referred to #9) is started... February * February 17: Site officially launched, but crashed due to shirt creation spam, iTrade is made this day * February 18: iTrade officially passes the Brick-opolis official group in members, and becomes the most popular group on Brick-opolis with 20+ members * February 19: First group to reach 50 members * February 27: iTrade helps launch the official Brick-opolis testing server, by posting the invite link on the iTrade discord server Members Brick-opolis staff members include... *Maxed *Brixster *Lilyy *Apollo (staff member at iTrade and Brick-opolis) Famous and known members include... *Trix (CEO) *Bino (Executive) *Alyx (Executive) *Blox (staff member at iTrade) *Hazey (staff member at iTrade) *Ares, dylan *Extreme *Hanz Trivia *Did you know iTrade was the 10th group ever created? *Did you know that iTrade has over 30 members in their Discord server? *Did you know that one of Brixster's favorite groups is iTrade? __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Groups